


Gods and Monsters

by hunk_rat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Fluff and Angst, Human Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, alot of lana del rey references, lana del rey - Freeform, peter is 25 and wade is 30, slightly out of character?? i guess but not rlly its just the first chapter, this is way too many tags lol, wade is a burn victim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunk_rat/pseuds/hunk_rat
Summary: They had no restraints. They robbed, they killed, but at what point did they cross the line? Was there ever a chance of redemption? Or were they meant to spiral down until there was nothing left of them but fragments of the people they once were?





	Gods and Monsters

"You know things won't always be this way?" 

Wade's voice carried through the night sky, words drifting in the cool air, said with such intensity Peter felt like he was the only person in the world, and in all truth- most days he did. Wade had a way with people, it was hard to explain, but it was like he electrified people, and all he had to do was speak. Down to their core, it was infectious, and Peter _loved_ it, made him feel like he was the most important person in the world. He swore, when he looked at someone- he was really looking at them. Down to their soul. The last boy on earth, what a thought, he humored himself.

They sat down together, legs dangling from the edge of the roof. They were in new York city, the outskirts of town, crime as prone to happen as someone taking a piss in the bushes. Yet, sitting up here, high up and looking down at the broken down apartments and junkies huddling by fires, (as if they were any better) Peter felt like he was at the top of the world. He knew Wade did too. Cheap beer bottles lined by their sides, cigars held by soft fingers and brought to even softer, plump lips and eyes of blue, reflecting an endless summer. a smaller figure, seemingly innocent, leaning on a more rugged and intimidating figure illuminated in the city lights. The smaller one of the pair was smiling at the sweet nothings cooed by his companion,his eyes switching from place to place, until finally setting on the other's gaze. He leaned in, his breath reeked of alcohol , he breathed in his air. He stopped before he could close the gap between them, giggling almost childishly as his eyes searched his for any reaction. The other man just shook his head, a knowing smile tugging at his face. Rough hands held soft skin, keeping his head in place so he could look at him in the eyes. 

"Yeah." Peter agreed, because what else was he meant to say? He'd be a fool to think everything would always remain the same. Nothing gold could stay, after all.

But, of course, it was a nice to think it could, yet it was impossible, this lifestyle, he told himself, living in the limelight and never knowing where either of them were going to be when the morning came, not even knowing if they could make it to the morning- it was slowly killing them. Sure, it was fun, the thrill of it all, the joy of being bad and not taking lip from noone, seeing their wanted faces plastered on T.V screens, it was like an old movie from the 50's, lovers and partners in crime. But they didn't know when to stop, neither of them put their foot down, so they kept spiraling down. It was completely and utterly addicting. Peter liked to believe they weren't inherently bad people, -they just had no restraint- after all it all started with jokingly stealing cherry chap-stick from the 7/11, then candy, then cigars, and it just kept getting worse from there, innocence being lost and replaced with desire and greed. Somewhere along the road petty crimes turned into full bank heists, fake guns turned real, and Wade kept wanting more. Clean hands turned to crimson red, and they both knew, in what was left of their hearts, they'd cross the line.

They didn't talk about it of course, disregarded it and played it off as Wade would put it, "Like the american dream! But really fucked up and full of dead people!" they told themselves they were having fun. They laughed when they drove away from the latest bank they robbed, the swimming pool they broke into as the cops chased them in nothing but their swimming trunks. It was true, in a way - the cheap thrills were enough to keep them going for a day or a week, but it was too much, they were overdoing it, it was unhealthy and it was killing them. They couldn't be on the run forever, but the idea of settling down, as Peter put it, was when dying was beginning to gleam. So instead, they ignored it, and pressed on, continued to live, continued to steal and do what they pleased, like nothing was wrong. 

"So just be cool, alright baby boy?" Wade says, his voice bringing Peter back to reality. It feels like it comes off as a question, his voice is serious- a rare feat, for someone like Wade, but in a matter of seconds his serious demeanor fades away as Peter locked their lips together in a quick but affectionate peck on the lips.

"Get real, I'm already the coolest." Peter smirks, his tone matter-of-factly as he pulls away. Still at a close but comfortable proximity of Wade's face. His brown eyes held a playful challenge in them, beckoning him on. His eyes sparkled as he was pulled into a kiss, and he knew, that despite the tragic lifestyle they lead, they were too in love to feel anything but love in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter/prologue is really short,, don't expect this length of chapter all the time. for sure future chapters will be MUCH longer. also next chapter will be about how they met, falling in love, how they started their crime etc which i will anticipate will last a few chapters. Then it will come back to the present. thanks for reading (^: 
> 
> (also this is like, my second fanfic and first fanfic that's not a one shot, so pls don't sacrifice me. but i'm open to criticism)


End file.
